The Life of Alexis Winchester
by MissLovelyDork
Summary: Alexis Winchester is Dean's 16 year old daughter. She is a hunter just like her dad. What happens when a mysterious boy shows up on one of their hunts? What happens if Alexis starts falling for him? Story better than summary!
1. Diners and Mystery Boys

**Authors Note: This is my first story that I am writing and sharing with anyone, so I apologize if it is not that great. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything that you recognize.**

I am sitting in a crappy motel room listening to my video teacher talk on and on about something boring. Let me introduce myself; I am Alexis Winchester. I am the 16 year old daughter of Dean Winchester. My mom was Jo Harvelle, she died when I was a baby. I live with my Dad and my Uncle Sammy. Now we don't exactly have a house to live in. We mostly stay in hotels. Sometimes when we are not on a hunt we stay at my Uncle Bobby's house. He is not my real uncle and he is more like a grandpa to me. Oh, and about the hunting, no my family doesn't hunt animals. We have a more unique hunting job. My family hunts supernatural things. My grandma Mary was killed when my dad and uncle were really young by a demon and ever since then my family has been hunting. I didn't start hunting until about two years ago because my dad didn't really want this life for me, but I always begged him to take me on hunts, until one day he just finally gave in. Now I live on the road with them, which requires me doing home school, so I don't get to go on the hunts alot, which I think was my dads plan.

Just as I finish with my school work my dad and uncle walks through the motel room door.

"Hey Squirt." Uncle Sammy says smiling at me.

"You know I really hate when you call me that." I groaned.

He just laughed and ruffled my hair. I looked over to my dad.

"Can we please go and get some food? I am _STARVING_."

"Sure. Just let me take a shower first." My dad said laughing.

We got to the diner and were about to order food when this cute looking guy about my age sits down at the table across from us. He kept looking over and smiling at. My dad must of noticed me making googly eyes and smiling back at him, because he turned around to see what who I was staring at and when he turned back to face me he did not look amused. You see living on the road means you don't get a chance to have boyfriends. I have only has one boyfriend in my entire life and I was six so I don't think that really counts. Although my dad didn't like it then either.

"Not a chance in hell princess." My dad said staring at me.

"What? Huh?" I said through a mouth full of food.

Uncle Sammy looked confused not sure as to what we were talking about.

"You know what. That guy back there that you have been making lovey-dovey looks to for the past 10 minutes? He looks like trouble." Dad said with a serious look on his face.

"Dad really, any guy looks like trouble to you, and besides I don't even know the guy. I have never seen him before in my life." I replied trying to defend myself.

"Dean I think you might be over reacting a little." Uncle Sammy said coming to my rescue. I gave him a smile as a thank you.

Dad glared at him before saying, "Don't help Sammy."

At this moment the guy got up and left the diner. He winked at me as he walked by, which I hope my dad didn't see.

"See dad he is gone. No need to worry about me." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Later we were in the Impala headed to Nashville, Tennessee on a case that Uncle Sammy found us. They were sure it was just a simple salt and burn. This was one of those rare times I got to go with Dad and Uncle Sammy to talk to the family. This guys wife was killed just a couple of weeks after they moved into their new house. After we finished talking to the guy we checked into a motel room, to get some rest before going to the graveyard later that night. When we got to the graveyard, Dad and Uncle Sam started digging up the grave while I stood holding the flashlights so they could see. Apparently the ghost didn't really appreciate us trying to waste him and he came out of nowhere and threw me into a nearby tree. As he was doing this I shot him with rock salt.

"DAD!" I screamed.

Dad jumped out of the grave while Uncle Sammy continued to dig up his bones.

"Lexi! Are you ok?" My dad asked kneeling down next to me.

"Just peachy." I responded. I felt a sharp pain in my knee and looked down to examine the huge gash that was now there.

"AHHH!" We hear Uncle Sam scream as the ghost throws him out of the grave.

We run over to him and the ghost start to make his way to us, but someone shoots rock salt at it. I look around to see who it was knowing it wasn't my dad or uncle sam. Still trying to figure out who shot at the ghost dad jumps up and finishes the salt and burn. I hear footsteps coming from my left and look over to see the boy from the diner. I stare at him totally confused. I looked over at my dad who looked just as confused as me, and maybe even a little angry.

"Hi, my name is Jake. It's nice to meet you." The guy says smiling at us.

**So I hoped you liked it! I know it is kinda short..sorry about that, I will try to make them longer as the chapters go on. and I am leaving you with a little cliffhanger there! Mwahaha! I will try to update soon, maybe tomorrow, but it just depends on how much homework I have. Oh the joys of school. :P**

**Oh and if you would leave feedback it would mean alot to me! :D **


	2. Nightmares and Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything that you recognize.**

We were sitting in the motel room and Uncle Sammy was stitching up my knee while Dad was grilling Jake about who he was.

"So who exactly are you?" My dad asked Jake.

"I'm a hunter." He answered shrugging.

My dad just glared at him. I let out a yelp from the pain in my knee.

"Almost done kiddo." Uncle Sammy assured me.

"Why did you follow us? We saw you at the diner!" My dad questioned him.

"Don't falter yourself. I didn't follow you. I was heading this way from the diner to work on a case, turns out you were working on the same one." He answered him in a annoyed tone.

"Don't you have any family or anything?" Uncle Sam asked him.

"Nope, my mom was killed by a demon a couple years ago, and we don't have any other family so I have been on my own." He replied.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He was never around." He answered.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty for asking.

"Its fine. I need to be going, I need to get some rest before heading out tomorrow." He got up and headed for the door.

_I was running. That was all I knew. There was something behind me and it was getting closer. I could feel something grab my feet and throw me against the wall. I let out a shriek of pain. I looked up at meet the eyes of Jake. I screamed for help but no one could here me. He came at me with a jagged looking knife. I knew I was going to die._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I looked around, both my Dad and Uncle Sammy were sound asleep. My throat was dry. I got off the bed and went over to the kitchen area to get some water. I sighed realizing there was no ice, so I grabbed the ice bucket and quietly opened the door to get some ice from the machine. When I had almost reached the ice machine I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and started screaming. Jake put his hand over my mouth.

"Nice to see you to." He scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"I have a room here." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry I..its just..you just scared me that's all." I replied still a little shaken up.

He smiled at me. "I need to talk to you. Follow me."

"What..no! I have to get back before my Dad wakes up." I wasn't planning on going anywhere with the guy that almost killed me in my dream.

"It will just take a minute. Please?" He begged.

"I don't know." I said.

He looked at me for a minute and then I finally gave in.

"Ok fine. But just for a minute." I said defeated.

He lead me to his motel room and pulled a chair out at the table to sit down.

"The truth is, I did follow you here." He begin.

I started to panic.

"You are probably gonna start freaking out on me here, but the reason my dad is not around is because when he got my mom pregnant he was possessed. and after I was born he tried to take me with him back to his leader or whatever demons have. They were gonna use me or something. My mom had to kill my dad in order to kill the demon." He explained.

"So..does that make you part demon?" I questioned.

"Yes. The reason I followed you is because I had a vision about you. You are gonna be a big part in a supernatural war that is coming up. You have powers that you don't know about. I am here to protect you from the demons. They are gonna try to convince you to be on there side so they can use your powers." He continued.

I was trying to take it all in. "Wait powers? What do you mean. I don't have any powers. What would the demons want with me.?" I asked upset.

"I can't tell you anymore. I know you want answers but you have to understand, telling you more could put you in danger, and you can't tell anyone what I just told you. Not your dad or your uncle or anyone. Understand?' He asked.

I nodded my head yes and a tear slipped down my cheek. This was to much for me.

"Hey don't cry everything is gonna be ok." He assured me.

We ended up talking for a couple of hours about anything and everything. The next thing I remember is waking up to the bright sunlight coming through the window. I sat up slowly seeing Jake asleep on the bed on the other side of the room. I glanced over at the clock still not fully aware of everything. 9am. Then it hit me. I wasn't in my motel room and my Dad and Uncle were sure to be up by now.

"Shit!" I exclaimed jumping up off the bed waking up Jake in the process.

I was so dead.

**I hoped you liked this chapter! I would appreciate your feedback! :D **


	3. Yelling and Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything that you recognize.

I ran out of the room, with Jake following behind me.

"Wait!" He called out.

"I can't! My dad is gonna kill me!" I yelled.

About that time I saw my dad and uncle standing at the impala. My dad had a worried look on his face and he was on the phone. He saw me and I saw relief wash over his face, but that quickly turned to anger. I am guessing Jake standing right besides me did not help matters much.

"Alexis Mary Winchester where the hell have you been!" He asked angrily as I approached him.

"I..I..I just was talking to Jake and I fell asleep and..I..." I struggled to get out.

"You were with HIM!" He screamed at me.

"It was my fault. She came out here to get some ice and I made her come with me. I needed someone to talk to." Jake said.

"You stay the hell away from my daughter!" After saying that my dad practically dragged me to the car.

That car ride seemed to last forever. No one said a word. My dad kept sending angry glares back my way. We got to the a motel after driving for about 5 hours. When we checked in my uncle left to go get us some food leaving me and my dad alone.

"Dad..I..I'm sorry." I said looking at him.

"You scared the hell out of me." He said keeping his eyes away from me.

"I didn't mean to I am sorry." I responded with tears in my eyes.

He walked over and hugged me.

"You are so grounded." he said.

"So no hunts?" I asked.

"No hunts, and you are not leaving the motel room, for two weeks." He said.

I sighed. "Ok, and I promise never to do anything like this again." I replied.

Later that night my Dad and Uncle Sam were on a hunt and I had just gotten out of the shower. I was sitting on the bed watching some old movie on the tv when my phone rang. I wasn't supposed to be using unless my dad called because it was part of my punishment. I checked the number and it was unknown. I answered it just in case. All I heard on the other end was screaming, then I heard "I am coming for you next." Click. The line went dead. I dropped the phone on the ground not sure of what to do yet. I called my Dad, but it went straight to voice mail. Same with Uncle Sam. I kept trying but it kept going to voice mail every time. I heard something outside and the next thing I know the window was being busted open and I blacked out.


	4. Mystery Boys Can Be Great Rescuers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything that you recognize. **

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. My head was pounding. I tried to move but I couldn't, I was tied down to something. I looked around. I was in some old abandon looking warehouse place and I was strapped down to a operating table. I tried to scream but there was something covering my mouth. I heard footsteps, and they sounded like they were coming towards me.

"Well good morning! Did you have a nice sleep?" I heard someone asked me.

I looked up at the person talking to me. It was a man. His eyes suddenly turned black. He was a demon. He was holding a knife and began to point it at me.

"I am sorry sweetheart, you must be so confused and upset, but you see you are on high demand right now. If you just agree to everything I am telling you, you won't get hurt. If you don't agree, well...you will just have to wait and see." He said looking at me.

He continued. "But...we do need to get something from you before we start talking details."

He then dug the knife into stomach. I felt the white hot pain, and started screaming, well the best I could with something covering my mouth. He started dropping some of my blood into a jar.

"Now then, see that wasn't so bad." He said while laughing.

"Don't worry I will be back soon." and with that he walked out of the room.

I was terrified. Everything that Jake said was happening. But I was still unsure of exactly was that was. And the pain, the pain was almost unbearable. My stomach was on fire. I wanted to scream for help but I knew that it would be no good. I tried moving again, but I wasn't budging. I slowly began falling. Then I passed out.

I woke back up to the sound of fighting. I tried to see my surroundings but there was no one else in the room, the noises were coming from the other side of the door. There was a groan of pain and then the door swung open. Jake was standing in the doorway. He ran over to me and freed me from whatever was holding me down which turned out to be some metal strap type things and pulled the duct tape off my mouth.

"Come on! RUN!" He said pulling me towards the door.

After we made it out of the building, we got into his truck and drove off.

"What the hell was going on back there!" I asked almost in tears. I was really freaking out.

"Its all part of what I told you. Don't worry you will know everything soon enough, right now we just need to get you to safety." He said focusing on driving.

"Take me to my dad." I demanded.

"Sorry I can't do that. We have to go some place safe." He said still refusing to make eye contact with me.

"NO! You need to take me back to my dad. I am not going anywhere with you until I am back with my family." I yelled, tears falling freely down my face now.

He sighed. "Call them. Tell them to meet us somewhere." He said giving in.

"We can meet at my Uncle Bobby's. We will be safe there." I told him.

He nodded and I used his phone to call my dad who was freaking out. After trying to explain to him what happened I eventually ended up handing the phone to Jake because I was about to have a panic attack from the whole situation.

We drove for about seven hours and I slept most of the way. About halfway through the drive we stopped so Jake could clean up my head where I now had a new gash where glass had apparently gone into my head. I also had a few smaller cuts here and there but they were not that bad. We arrived to Uncle Bobby's before my dad and my uncle. When we got there I went straight up to my room I have there and took a shower and changed. I laid down on the bed and just began to cry. It felt like the whole world was falling apart.

**Sorry the last chapter was so short! I was in a rush to write it! But this one is longer! :) I hope to be able to update more often! Feedback is greatly appreciated! **


	5. Trying to Figure Everything Out is Hard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything that you recognize. **

I woke up to noises downstairs. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10am, so I decided to get up. I threw on some clothes and went to open the bedroom door but stopped. I couldn't go out there. I couldn't go anywhere, not if I wanted to stay away from whatever was happening to me. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide somewhere. I jumped back in my bed and threw the covers over my head. Today I was just gonna hide like a coward. The world could wait until tomorrow. 

My hiding plan only lasted about two hours before I heard footsteps in the hall, and then the door opened. It was my dad. He hadn't actually talked to me when they got here last night because I pretended to be asleep when he came up to check on me. I didn't want to talk about what happened. I just wanted it erased from my mind.

"Lexie? You awake?" He asked me.

"No." was my response.

He sat down on the side of the bed and pulled the covers off of my head. "Come on, talk to me."

"I don't feel like talking. I just want to make all of this go away, I don't even know what all of this is! Jake says he will tell me about in soon, but never does. I don't even know if he knows, or if he is one of those people that are trying to hurt me! I don't know what to think anymore!" I was crying now. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face.

My dad reached over and pulled me closer to him into a hug. "Hey, its ok. Everything is gonna be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me kid, after what happened last night you are never leaving me sight again."

I smiled up at him and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Where is Jake? Maybe he can explain everything to us now."

"He left, before we got here. Bobby said he left without saying a word. I'm sorry. We will figure all this out, I promise." He said.

I was mad now. I couldn't believe he just left! After everything that happened! I needed answers and I didn't feel like waiting around for them. I was gonna figure it out with or without Jake's help. 

After explaining everything that Jake told me, which wasn't much at all, and everything that the demon said and everything that happened in great detail to Uncle Bobby, Uncle Sam, and my Dad, they were all researching and making phone calls and everything they could to figure out what was going on. I on the other hand was sitting in front of the tv watching The Notebook and stuffing my face with junk food, coping with the mental trauma that had happened in the past couple of days. After four hours of researching they had come up with nothing at all. Nobody had any clue as to what was happening to me, or what Jake meant when he said I had powers, but they still continued to try to figure it out, with my help this time. By 3am I was about to pass out. I told everyone goodnight and went up to my room. I changed into my pajamas and within seconds of my head hitting the pillow I was asleep. 

_It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. I heard someone call out to me. "HE WAS SENT TO KILL YOU!" It screamed. I turned around looking for who was talking to me, and what they were talking about. "You don't believe him do you?" Jake. He was there. "What do you mean believe him?" I questioned. "You know I would never hurt you." He was staring at me. "I...I am not sure." Then just like that he was gone. I looked around for him but I couldn't see anything. Suddenly the lights came on. I was in a house. I started walking around, and I saw a picture that caught my eye. It was me and Jake. We both looked older then we were now. I looked closer at the picture and realized I was wearing a wedding dress and he was wearing a tuxedo. I dropped the picture and it shattered. I heard a scream and I ran upstairs to see what it was. I was laying on the ground covered in blood, and I was pregnant. Jake was standing over me, his eyes black. They changed back to his normal eyes and he looked down at me and started crying. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I couldn't help it. It was them, they were taking over me." He blabbered on. I was dead. I couldn't believe it. I saw myself, the dead me, or so I thought stand up and Jake looked confused then relived. He went to hug me but I pushed him away. Then I said something in a language I didn't recognize and there was a burning white light. It blinded Jake but it didn't bother me, or the other me. I looked back up and the other me had wings._

I woke up screaming. I quickly shut myself up and hoped no one heard me. Was that what Jake meant when he said I had powers? Was I an angel? or was I going to become one? What was that all about? You couldn't just become an angel right? I was beyond freaked out. My dreams were really vivid lately and I wanted them to stop, but they were becoming more helpful at least a little..I guess. I heard a noise at the window, I was just about to scream when I saw Jake open the window and climb in. The fear suddenly vanished and the anger kicked in.

**Sorry it has been awhile since I have written anything, I was finishing up school and then I went on vacation! Well I hope you like this chapter! I will try to update again soon! Your feedback is greatly appreciated! :)**


	6. Trying Not to Fall Asleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything that you recognize.**

"What the hell! Who do you think you are disappearing like that?" My face was turning blood red as a screamed at Jake. He covered my mouth to keep me quiet, and then I realized that everyone was asleep.

"Sorry, I just….I had something to take care of." There something in his eyes. He looked scared or upset. I just stared at him for a little while, trying to control my emotions. There was so much I needed to ask him. I decided to start out with my dreams, they were what were on my mind at the moment and they were the thing that was terrifying me the most. After I told him everything about my dreams; (leaving out the part where we were married of course) I felt drained. Having to explain it was horrible because it brought the images back in my head.

"That's one part of your powers; you can see part of the future." Was how he responded. I just stared at him waiting for him to say more but he didn't.

"What do you mean _part_ of the future?" I asked getting impatient.

"When you dream you are seeing into a glimpse of the future, but not all of it is true. Some of what you are seeing is made up and some is real, you have to figure out which is which." He explained.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Why can't I just see the actual future instead of this mixed up version? And how the hell am I supposed to figure out what part is true? "I felt like I was about to start crying.

"It's complicated. Your gifts, they basically collided and messed each other up in some way. You were not meant to have any special powers, let alone more than one. Your body couldn't handle it and so everything screwed up." He said.

"So I have more than one gift or "special" power! Well I don't want any of them! I just want to go back before all this started happening!" I sat down on my bed and started crying. I didn't care that Jake was here, I just wanted all of this to go away.

Jake just stood in the middle of the room looking uncomfortable while I was in the middle of a breakdown. I am sure I looked insane and I was babbling incoherently. He was probably scared of me at this moment. He walked over and sat down beside me and put his arm around me. We stayed like this for a little while until I calmed down.

"Sorry, I just…I can't take this. I need to go to bed, and I am sure you're tired too. Follow me I will show you to the spare bedroom." I got up and started walking towards the hall with Jake following behind me. I showed him to the bedroom and he said "Thanks" and I turned around and walked back to my room before he could say more. I climbed in my bed and just started at the ceiling. I was scared to close my eyes, I didn't want to dream anymore horrible things, but tiredness got the best of me and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Ok so, yea I have not written anything on this story in a long time. SORRY! I actually kind of forget about it but now I am super excited to start writing again and I have a whole bunch of new ideas for this story! : ) **


End file.
